


Hai chiuso il gas?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Like a marriage couple, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble su Sherlock e Watson prima dell’attacco a Lord Blackwood.





	1. Chapter 1

Hai chiuso il gas?

Watson strinse più forte la presa sul collo della guardia, la pelle dell’uomo si arrossò. Strinse più forte anche il braccio intorno al capo dell’uomo imprigionato cui Holmes diede un pugno in volto.

“Si è ricordato di chiudere la casa?” bisbigliò Watson.

“Sì” mormorò Holmes. Si piegò e guardò oltre la balaustra di marmo. Gli occhi neri brillavano di luce bianca e i capelli mori gli ricadevano arruffati sul capo.

-Lestrade dov’è? Possibile che io a piedi abbia dovuto far prima delle carrozze?-.

“E lei di chiudere il gas?” domandò, voltandosi.

“Sì” bisbigliò John. Adagiò l’uomo svenuto a terra e lo lasciò andare.

 


	2. Polvere da sparo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Polvere da sparo  
> Lanciato da Roberta Maiorano

Polvere da sparo

  
  
"Possibile che lei non sappia neanche chi è Deimos? A teatro mi ha fatto vergognare confondendo il figlio di Venere e Marte con Eros!" si lamentò Watson.   
Girò la pagina del giornale, i baffi gli tremarono. Sherlock sbuffò, mordicchiò la punta della pipa facendola dondolare dalle labbra e se la tolse di bocca; piegò la schiena all'indietro poggiando il capo dalla chioma arruffata contro la poltrona.  
"A cosa dovrebbe servirmi conoscere la mitologia, che sia greca, romana o di antiche civiltà ormai estinte?".  
Sogghignò, si piegò in avanti intrecciando le mani tra le gambe aperte.  
"Le voci di strada e le credenze dei Lord possono servire in un'indagine, per riuscire a comprendere cosa hanno preso dalle loro menti e cosa dalla realtà. Ma mitologie antiche... no, grazie".  
Watson incrociò le braccia, si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e alzò il capo. Piegò a metà in avanti il giornale guardando Holmes e inspirò. Abbassò le sopracciglia e si leccò le labbra.  
"Hai di nuovo sparato in casa? C'è odore di polvere da sparo" disse.  
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, inspirò e trattenne il fiato corruganto la fronte. Spalancò gli occhi, si alzò con uno scatto che fece strisciare all'indietro la poltrona e sorrise ampiamente.  
"Le sue ritrovate capacità olfattive mi sorprendono, Watson. Non sarà forse...".  
Si avvicinò all'uomo, girò fino ad arrivare a lato della poltrona; salì uno degli scalini andando dietro il sedile e lo scese tornandogli di fianco. Si allontanò fino alla scrivania e si spostò fino al paraventro, tornò alla propria poltrona e strinse la pipa.  
"Che l'odore di polvere da sparo viene dalla pistola che lei ha nascosto tra lo schienale e il sedile della poltrona nel momento di sedersi per poi accusarmi di aver compiuto ciò che invece ha fatto lei, ma che in quanto medico non avrebbe dovuto avere l'ardire di fare?".  
"Io non ho nascosto nessuna pistola! Cielo Holmes, lei non mi ha avvertito di aver nascosto un'arma carica sotto il cuscino della poltrona dove lei sa che io mi siedo?!" gridò Watson rendendo la voce più stridula.   
Si alzò di scattò e indietreggiò con gli occhi sgranati. Sherlock accennò un sogghigno arricciando le sopracciglia, si avvicinò e si sedette sulla poltrona. Piegò il capo di lato assottigliando le labbra.  
"Perché non l'ho mai fatto, mio buon amico" disse.  
Infilò la mano tra lo schienale e il cuscino, tirò fuori un forziere lungo due palmi e si alzò.  
"Ma temo vi abbia nascosto la sua scorta di medicine anestetizzanti, più di due mesi fa, a giudicare dall'odore".  
Camminò fino alla porta, si voltò e proseguì lungo il tappeto sparendo dietro una serie di mobili.  
"Se ne era forse dimenticato?" domandò con tono alto.  
Watson soffiò dalle narici e digrignò i denti.  
"Avete usato la polvere da sparo per farmi alzare da lì e recuperare le vostre droghe. Come vostro medico è mio dovere cercare di evitarmi di farvi avvelenare" ringhiò.  
"Sbagliato!" strillò la voce di Holmes.  
Si sentirono una serie di fruscii, dei tonfi, un gemito e il basso abbaiare del cane. Holmes uscì da dietro il paravento, scese i tre gradini e sorrise battendosi le mani sui pantaloni.  
"Ho usato la sua sensazione di aver sentito odore di polvere da sparo per indurla ad alzarsi. Non ho sparato un singolo colpo, solo svuotato pallottole nella vana speranza di comprendere con quale bilanciamento produrre uno sparo silenzioso".  
Watson chiuse gli occhi, si mise la mano sulla fronte e sospirò.  
"Con lei non si può" sussurrò.


	3. La mia cura

“Lei… lei…”. Iniziò John. I suoi baffi tremavano, stringeva le labbra e il sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte.

“Io non posso lasciarla solo! Nemmeno gli infanti…”. Iniziò a rimproverare l’altro. Holmes alzò lo sguardo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli scompigliati.

“Dottore, avevo così poco notato la sua assenza, che non mi ero accorto fosse qui” disse. Si mise la pipa in bocca e si raggomitolò sulla poltrona. John si lasciò cadere seduto nella poltrona di fronte, accanto al proprio bastone.

“Holmes, lei è impossibile! Deve smetterla di consumare coca e…”. Holmes si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso.

“Dottore, il fatto che lei sia qui, mi deve far presagire che la buona Mary sia in quel periodo del mese e lei voglia conforto?” chiese. Watson gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi. “Una buona volta, lasci Mary fuori dai nostri discorsi. Quella santa donna è innocente” borbottò. Holmes sorrise.

“Allora vuole provare la mia coca?” chiese. John avvicinò il proprio viso a quello dell’altro. “Come suo dottore… come suo medico, le impongo di smettere di farsi del male” ordinò secco. Holmes gli passò un braccio dietro la testa e il suo naso sfiorò quello dell’altro. “Allora mi dia la mia medicina” sussurrò lascivo. John roteò gli occhi.

“Lei sarà la mia rovina” brontolò. Baciò Sherlock che ricambiò il bacio.

 


End file.
